


Goal Celebration

by auntjackie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntjackie/pseuds/auntjackie
Summary: Mika has just had probably the best night of his career. Chris is out of commission due to his ankle...or so Mika thinks.
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Goal Celebration

Chris sighed as he watched his normally quiet and reserved boyfriend happily talking to those who surrounded him, forming a tight circle around him. Any other day he wouldn't mind; hell, he would be right there with him talking to all the boys. Tonight, though, he was exhausted. His fractured ankle was throbbing from all the time he had spent on it and he just wanted to go lie in bed. He had already taken 2 painkillers, though he did it reluctantly, and they weren’t doing a thing. His body was just screaming at him to go and put his foot up. It wasn't often that his body gave out on him so he figured he should listen.

Thankfully, at that moment, Mika looked up and saw the grimace on his face. The younger man smiled at everyone and excused himself, walking quickly over to Chris.  
"Hey, babe. Sorry about that. Everyone wanted to talk about the game and time kinda got away from us." He wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulder and held him close as they walked out of the practically empty arena towards their car. "What did Doc say?"

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Same thing—4 to 6 weeks."

Mika nodded but didn’t push for further conversation. Chris was thankful. He rarely got injured so this ankle injury was really messing with him. Mika slid into the driver's seat of their car and looked over at Chris, who slowly climbed into the passenger seat.

"The weeks will fly by, Chris. There’s nothing you can do about this. Don’t beat yourself up about it and drive yourself crazy. You’re so amazing and I’m so proud of you always.”  
Chris sat up and smiled at him. "You are amazing. I can’t believe what you did out there today—hell, what you’ve done all year. I’m the one who’s proud."

Mika shrugged nonchalantly. "I’m just happy we got the win."

Chris rolled his eyes, a short laugh escaping his lips. "You're allowed to be happy you kicked ass today, baby. You scored 5 fucking goals, Meeks!"

Mika shrugged, his eyes on the road as he began the short drive to their apartment building. Chris watched him as he drove, a small smile on his face as he once again contemplated his luck at finding a guy like Mika. His sweet, caring, hysterical and brilliant at everything but hated to be given a compliment or to talk about himself Mika who just fell in his lap four years prior because of the greatest trade ever, in his humble opinion. 

Mika smiled and looked over at him. "It's too bad we won't be able to celebrate like we usually do after a big game."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're not? Why is that?"

"Lower that eyebrow," Mika began, as he turned into the garage of their building. "That wasn’t meant to be a challenge to you. You’re in pain and it’s completely normal. You’re pushing that ankle too much.”

"Don't worry about that. I’m fine. No pain at all," Chris smirked over at him and stepped out of the car. Mika grabbed his sports bag and followed him, catching up to him quickly.

"Chris, I’m serious. I know you’re in pain. I saw you take the meds earlier and I know how much you hate medicine. I don't want you to hurt yourself more. I'm sure Doc told you to rest and that's what we should do."

Chris continued into the building and stood in front of the elevator. He leaned on the door and sighed. "I think I know my body, Mika. I know what it can handle and what it can't so trust me when I say I’m fine."

Mika remained silent, a concerned look on his face. The elevator dinged its arrival and the men stepped wordlessly inside, riding up to the 25th floor. They walk down the quiet hallway to their apartment and let themselves into the large living room, dropping their bags beside the door. Mika headed towards the large sofa that dominated the room and plopped onto it, turning on a small lamp and grabbing the remote from the side table. Chris watched him, an annoyed frown on his face now.

"What are you doing?" Chris grumbles out. "Are you gonna be grumpy with me now? You're really not in the mood?"

"I think we should get some rest, baby," Mika answers but Chris doesn't need to look at him to know it's a lie falling from those lips. "Come sit with me and let's watch some TV."

"Are you serious? Watch TV? I don't want to watch TV," Chris's voice lowered suggestively as he walked over to where Mika sat. "And I know you don't either, baby."

Mika smiled slowly as Chris lowered himself besides him and instantly pulled him into his arms. "Chris, tomorrow is another day. We can spend all morning in bed."

"Fuck tomorrow. I'm fine and I want you tonight," Chris answered, his voice husky and full of desire.

Mika groaned and crushed his lips against Chris's, tightly clutching the older man to him. Chris quickly responded, tasting the lust upon Mika's lips and feeling his desire for him in the way his hands grasped at him. He pulled back from that kiss, a brutal kiss that left Chris's lips swollen and Mika breathless. Chris watches Mika's eyes, hungry and roving, and his hands rise to capture Mika's face as their lips join once again. This time the kiss is softer, initiated by Chris and directed by him, and he sweeps his tongue in lazy, languid motions that swipe over Mika's lower lip. Mika's hands continue to roam, tugging at Chris's clothing and Chris isn't sure if the groan that rolls between them has come from him or Mika. He captures it regardless of who it came from, swallowing it greedily and he hates the way they have to part to tear their clothes off.

Chris doesn't care if his buttons pop off, if he rips at the seams of his shirt. He doesn't care that Mika has to take a moment to take off his shoes. Chris hears them hit the wall, hit something but he doesn't care where they are – he only cares that Mika's hands are at his belt and his fingers have grown clumsy with yearning. He fumbles and Chris helps him work the belt free. Impatient hands dip below the waistline of Chris's boxers and warm hands find his cock, take hold of him and work him to hardness. Chris wants more than this though, more than Mika's hands on his cock and his lips pressed against his neck. He wants more than just feeling himself grow hard in Mika's hands; he wants to be buried inside his lover, engulfed by him, surrounded by him.

Now it's Chris's turn to have hands that refuse to work when his body is drugged by lust, hands made unresponsive by Mika's own administrations. But he works Mika's belt loose and his hands glide down the curve of Mika's back. His hands turn needy as they slide Mika's pants off and Chris presses kiss after kiss upon Mika's lips as he guides him to step out of his pants.

Chris's hands roam, fingertips tracing as they travel over the plains of Mika's chest and Chris cannot fight the urge to dip his head and kiss the tanned skin. Chris feels the way his hardness presses against Mika's belly and he can't help but roll his hips forward, arch against Mika and he adores the way Mika hisses out at the friction when Chris tilts his hips.  
Chris allows Mika to tear himself away, hating how his body aches for Mika's as soon as they part but it's not for long – Mika pulls him towards their bedroom, the men stumbling in their haste. Mika tears open a drawer and rummages, a bottle of lube found and Chris follows him. Mika smears the stuff over his hands, warming the gel and then he wraps his hands around Chris, tearing a gasp from his lips as Mika pulls, coating Chris thick with the stuff.

Chris pushes Mika onto the bed. He braces his hands on the soft mattress and shivers as Chris places kisses upon his chest, as hands slide downward and pull at Mika, tugging his cock. He toys with Mika's balls, rolling them lazily in his palm and then fingers push at Mika, touching at his entrance and although they're gentle at first they soon become forceful, pushing at constrictive muscle and inching their way inside. It pulls a hiss from Mika as he tries to relax into that invasive touch, trying to accommodate large fingers that are driven by lust more than consideration. And then they are taken out, and Mika can feel the way Chris comes closer against him, can feel the heat rolling out in waves from his body, can feel the way his cock bumps against his thigh before Chris guides himself into Mika.

Chris pushes against Mika, and eventually Mika's body gives in, allows him to enter and it's a slow slide of bodies against one another, of Mika's body adjusting to Chris' size. The thickness of him is intoxicating, leaving Mika breathless as Chris moves into him inch by slow inch. It feels close to forever before Chris kisses Mika's shoulders and neck again, before his hands drag down from Mika's hips and slide up his stomach. Fingertips touch at Mika's erection, and they both gasp together when Chris begins to move against him in slow, steady motions that cause Mika to shudder beneath him, around him.

Chris closes his eyes against it, can feel the way he shivers within Mika, sheathed by muscle and warmth and he can feel the way Mika arches up into him, sinks against him, and buries him involuntarily to the hilt.

"So tight, baby." Chris grunted.

"Oh God." Mika whimpered.

Mika's name falls from Chris's lips, silent at first but finally given voice as they move against one another. Chris can feel the way Mika lifts up, wanting more, wanting it harder, deeper, faster, but Chris's hands steady Mika's hips, hold him as still as possible. They'll do this at his pace; go the speed he wants them to.

"God, you feel so good, baby." Chris whispered into Mika's ear.

"You, too." Mika moaned as he pushed back into Chris's thrusts, urging him to go faster. "More, baby, please," He panted loudly as Chris grabbed his hips and increased his speed.

After only a couple thrusts into his body, Chris shuddered. He pulled out of Mika, held inside him just barely, before gliding back, quickly engulfed by him. Chris feels the way his balls lift and tighten before he comes. He feels the way his cock spasms within Mika, held tight by those muscles and he feels intense pleasure as he quivers inside Mika, emptying himself.

Mika moaned at the sensation and arched his back, closing his eyes tightly as he tensed and came, his cock trapped between his and Chris’ bodies.  
"So good, Chris." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"So beautiful." Chris whispered, slowly pulling out of his spent lover. Mika rolled over, his eyes beginning to droop. Chris stood and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth to clean himself and Mika off. He smiled when he saw Mika stretched out in the bed, a blissful smile on his face. He cleaned him off quickly and climbed into bed after throwing the cloth into the hamper. Mika turned on his side and curled against Chris's chest.

"I guess you were fine after all." He whispered. Chris kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arm around Mika's shoulders. "Told ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to find some way to distract myself from all this Covid craziness so I wrote this short little blurb about Mika and Chris celebrating Mika's 5 goal performance! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of these men! 
> 
> Take care of each other, stay healthy and safe and leave me comments! What else should we write about these 2 cuties?!


End file.
